


Under the Influence (of You)

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: “你想跟Maddie解释我们误机的原因是你比她先结婚了吗？”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Under the Influence (of You)

**Author's Note:**

> A “woke up married” fic because I need this. 标题来自James Morrison的Under the Influence.

如果非要Buck说出一个“上一次”的话，那应该至少是五年前了。在参加消防员训练之后Buck就没有再喝到过人事不知，这点他可以肯定。所以至少得是五年前了。宿醉引起的头疼都已经让Buck感到陌生了。自从开始消防员训练，Buck喝酒就很克制，加入118之后更是如此，毕竟他不想面对Bobby失望的眼神。但昨天是Chimney的单身派对，他们又在拉斯维加斯，所以大家都放纵了一点。这是合理的。

Buck坐起身，揉了揉太阳穴，看了一圈周围的环境——很好，他成功回到了自己的酒店，甚至成功回到了自己的房间。完美，昨天晚上应该没发生什么大事。这种自豪感只持续了五秒。他起身，准备去找一下自己的手机，顺便研究一下昨天晚上到底发生了什么。就在他掀开被子的时候，Buck注意到了两件事情：第一，他的左手无名指上有个戒指；第二，他的床上还有个人。

Buck不由脱口而出，“操。”虽然他的本意是低声咒骂，但他的声音还是有点响，特别是对于宿醉中的他自己来说。感觉到身边的人有动静，Buck立刻捂住了自己的嘴。他不确定自己现在有勇气面对边上的人，虽然这一刻迟早要来。他回头看了一眼，原本是想确认对方没有醒，结果却是他不由更响地骂了一声“操！”。

Buck非常熟悉Eddie的纹身，他确定Eddie也很熟悉他的。这就是为什么Buck能凭借手臂上的纹身判断出他身边的人正是Eddie。“冷静一点，Buck，”他对自己说，这不是他俩第一次睡在同一张床上，这没什么大不了的，“你喝多了，Eddie把你送回来的。”他捏了捏鼻梁，回身小心翼翼去看Eddie的手。

好吧，他不用那么小心翼翼的，因为Eddie醒了。

该死的，没有人应该在宿醉刚醒的时候看起来那么好看。Buck躲开Eddie的视线去找他的手，果不其然也看见了婚戒，和他手上一样的那种。

“早。”Eddie和他打了个招呼，打着哈欠坐起身，打量了Buck两眼，“你看起来不太好。”他开了个玩笑，“你是对床上的人是我感到失望吗？”

Buck很想说“失望这个形容不对”，但他目前脑子里有太多想说的话以至于一句都说不出来，眼看着Eddie看着他的表情从轻松变得疑惑快要变成僵硬，他最终直接举起了手，给Eddie展示他的戒指。

“哦我的天。”Eddie脱口而出的甚至是西班牙语，“Buck，你……和谁？”

Buck叹了口气，又捏了下鼻梁。语言对于宿醉的他和目前的场景来说过于奢侈了。于是他做了个深呼吸，然后指向了Eddie的手。

Eddie低下头看了一眼，然后他嘴里冒出了一串Buck听不懂的西班牙语，但Buck可以猜测，和他醒过来时候脑子里跑过的英文应该差不多。

等Eddie说完了，Buck揉了揉眉心，问道，“所以……现在怎么办？”

Eddie摘下戒指看了几眼，“现在几点了？”

Buck从床上跳下去，他环视房间，最终从自己的外套口袋里找到了手机，看了一眼时间，他不由又骂了一声：“现在是我们得在半小时以内收拾好带着Chimney赶去机场的时间。”

Eddie点了点头，“那就先收拾东西去机场吧。”他对上Buck惊愕的视线，摊开手，问道，“你想跟Maddie解释我们误机的原因是你比她先结婚了吗？”

完全不想。Maddie本来就很让人害怕了，准新娘加上筹备婚礼让Buck和Chimney在过去三个月里都不敢跟她对着干。当然，更重要的是，如果他告诉Maddie，Maddie会告诉Chimney，而Chimney一定会告诉Hen，Hen则会告诉Athena，Athena么，一定会告诉Bobby。这么一圈下来就所有人都知道了。这个信息圈里唯一能瞒住的人只有Eddie，而现在Eddie是他的结婚对象。

Buck叹了口气，“我们总得离婚……或者无效它什么的。”

“我现在没有在跟人谈恋爱，也没有近期跟人约会的打算，”Eddie耸了耸肩，他抬眼看向Buck，“你呢？”

Eddie的眼神里有一些Buck不理解的情绪，不过他也跟着耸了耸肩，“我也没有。”

“那么，我觉得这不会是个问题？”Eddie看向他，“我们应该先去赶飞机。你觉得呢，Buck？”

Buck看着Eddie，他隐约觉得哪里不太对，但他宿醉、缺少睡眠又没有补充咖啡因的大脑并跟不上事情发展的速度，最后他只是点了点头，“嗯对，赶飞机。”

“OK。”Eddie在房间里转了一圈把自己的衣服穿上，又把看得见自己的东西拿上，“如果你收拾的时候发现了我的东西帮我带上？”

Buck看着，还是只能点了点头，庆幸Eddie刚才专注于找东西没注意到在他找东西的那五分钟里Buck的目光就没离开过他身上。

Eddie走过他身边时拍了拍他的肩，他手的位置可能比往常都偏上了一点，拇指贴着Buck的下颌，“不吃东西的话我们能再省下十五分钟，一会儿大厅见。”

“一会儿见。”Buck下意识地挥了挥手，目送Eddie离开了房间。这可能是Buck见过最有尊严也是最短的walk of shame。

等等。他们是结婚了，但他们昨晚上睡了吗？

*******

_Buck可以很清楚地指出他对Eddie的感情产生变化的那一刻——或者至少是，他可以很清楚地指出他自己意识到他对Eddie的感情产生变化的那一刻。_

_当他在海啸里弄丢了Christopher又没能找到他之后，当他不再是消防员、独自一个人坐在公寓里，不知道自己接下来应该要做什么的时候。Eddie带着Christopher来敲门，仿佛他之前做得很好似的交代关于Christopher的事情，把Christopher交给他看着。_

_Buck不敢相信，他自己被恐惧、愧疚和自责淹没，而Eddie用信任把他拉出水面。_

_但不是这一刻。_

_是下一刻。_

_在Eddie跟Christopher道别完，走过Buck身边时跟他说“也许这次带他去动物园之类的地方，离海远点。”_

_刚刚找回呼吸的Buck忍不住笑了一下，接着他才意识到自己在心想“天啊，我好爱他。”_

_Buck没有告诉过任何人这件事。如果Maddie看出了什么端倪，不管是从海啸那天的电话里或者是之后Buck的态度里，那她也什么都没说。_

*******

收拾完自己和行李，Buck还多出五分钟让他可以思考人生。他把戒指摘下来仔细看了看，发现这不是什么特别便宜的东西。至少不是10刀两个随便买的。把戒指收到钱夹里，叹了口气。收拾好房间，Buck可以基本肯定他们昨天晚上只是结了个婚而已——对此他不知道自己是该庆幸还是失望。

也许他应该告诉Maddie这一切，然后跟她说都是她的错。是她在跟Buck进行主题应该是“Chimney的单身派对”的晚餐时，提了一句。她说，“你也许应该在婚宴上请Eddie跳舞。”她又说，“每次提起the Diaz boys你就会有个能点亮世界的笑容。”她还说，“我是认真的，在婚宴上请Eddie跳舞。或者针对你自己的感情做点什么，Buck。”

Buck试图寻找任何能唤起昨天晚上记忆的东西。他记得Chimney最先倒下，他和Eddie把Chimney送回酒店过后又勾肩搭背出去喝酒了。他们在酒吧里聊天，游戏、Christopher、棒球。有人给Eddie送了酒，但后面的事情都很模糊，Buck也不太确定自己现在就想知道，毕竟接下来他和Eddie还得一起去机场坐飞机，如果真的想起了什么，未必是件好事。

几分钟以后，Buck在酒店大堂里和Eddie还有Chimney汇合，Eddie看起来和平时没什么区别。Buck看了一眼，Eddie手上的戒指也不见了。Chimney没察觉什么不对，道了声谢就招呼他们一起去机场。

应该是因为大家都在宿醉中，所以一路上他们三个人都没怎么说话。飞机上Buck和Eddie坐在一起，Chimney坐在他们后排。Buck靠着舷窗假装补觉，眯着眼睛偷看边上的人。

Eddie似乎是真的没觉得这是什么大事。等待登机的时候他还和Buck分享了Carla新发来的Christopher，就和昨天晚上他们喝多了之前一样。Buck一时觉得早上的事情是自己的幻觉，不得不躲起来掏出钱包看了眼里面的婚戒以确定自己没有暗恋到昏了头。可能是他的偷看不够隐蔽，Eddie转过头来看他，正对上Buck的视线。看见Eddie张口想说话，Buck立刻闭紧眼睛。这装睡实在是过于低级，Buck在内心对着自己大骂“蠢死了”。

Eddie只是觉得有趣，他凑近了一点，轻声说，“等你想好了，我们可以再谈谈。或者不谈。”

Buck还是没有睁开眼睛，但他感觉放松了一点。

*******

_Eddie正在给Buck看Carla发给他的Christopher。他们在和Chimney一起喝酒的时候，Eddie和Buck就跟Christopher视频道过晚安了。Carla现在发来的是Christopher睡着的照片，并且附了一句“男孩们，玩得开心”。_

_提起Christopher的Eddie是Buck最喜欢的Eddie。这个时候的Eddie总是带着笑意，眼里闪着光，整个人同时散发出温柔和保护欲。Buck觉得要么是灯光要么是酒精的原因，总之今天的Eddie让他担心自己的心脏会因为跳得太响而向Eddie暴露出自己的心思。_

_所以也难怪他们聊了一会儿以后，酒保往Eddie面前放了一杯酒。他们两个人同时询问地抬起头，酒保往角落里一指：“那边那个穿蓝色连衣裙的女士送你的。”Buck和Eddie都跟着看了过去，是位很漂亮的女士，见他们看过来还朝着他们——准确来说应该是Eddie——举起了酒杯。_

_Buck收回视线，把注意力聚焦到眼前自己的酒杯上，不去看近在咫尺的别人送给Eddie的酒。他知道这个时候自己应该调侃，或者怂恿，总之应该说点“你不能喝这杯酒”之外的话。Buck把自己酒杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，招手又要了一杯。_

_正在努力自我克制的Buck并没有注意到Eddie已经看了他一会儿了，就听见Eddie问，“你刚刚嘀咕了句什么？”_

_他刚刚没有把自己的想法说出口，对吧？他没有。Buck接过酒保拿来的酒，想要用酒精把嘴边的话灌下去，但酒精的作用自然是相反的。所以在Eddie靠近了一点有问了一遍之后，Buck脱口而出，“你不能喝这杯酒。”_

_Eddie指了指吧台上他没碰过的杯子，“这杯吗？”Buck点了点头，Eddie看着他，保持着他们两个的视线，“为什么不？”_

_这注视让已经被酒精烧短路的Buck脱口而出，“我们有Christopher。”这话好像哪里不太对，Buck试图自我纠正，“我们一起有Christopher。”还是不太对劲，但这不是重点。“你不能喝这杯酒。”_

_Eddie笑了，招手示意酒保过来把酒拿回去，“抱歉，我不能接受这个。”他又转过头面向Buck，凑得比之前更近，“你那么喜欢Christopher？”_

_“不。”这不是Buck想说的，他试图重新组织语言，“呃，是的，我很喜欢Christopher。你和我，现在感觉就像是Christopher的家长。我喜欢Chris，我也喜欢这个感觉，我还喜欢你。”Eddie似乎想说些什么，但Buck已经不由自主地开始说起海啸后的那天，说起自己的感受，说起他意识到自己在想些什么。“那个时候，我从来没有感觉到自己那么爱过任何人。”Buck含糊又坚定地低声说道。_

_他说得绕口，但Eddie还是听懂了，他微笑着，手搭上了Buck的颈间，拇指滑过他的下颌，低声应了一句，“是吗？”_

_“是的！”Buck举起手指，“我可以证明……我的感情。”_

_Eddie挑起了眉，“怎么证明？跟我回房间？还是冒着被Maddie弄死的风险在隔壁的教堂跟我结婚？”_

_Buck思索了五秒，斩钉截铁地回答道，“跟你结婚。”_

*******

Buck想起来的那一瞬间很想从飞机上跳下去。他睁开眼睛，动作可能有点大，这让Eddie直接看了过来。Buck觉得自己脸上可能有什么表情出卖了自己，或者Eddie只是很了解他。总之在他开口之前，Eddie伸手握住了他的手，“你想谈谈了吗？”

Buck对上Eddie的视线，说道，“自我辩护一下，如果我很清醒，我会选两个都要。”

“我倒是觉得受宠若惊，”Eddie低声笑了，他朝着Buck靠了一点，现在他们从肩膀到膝盖都贴着了，“当然，你可能只是醉到考虑不了风险，但是醉成那样，比起简单的一个晚上，你还是想和我结婚。”

虽然从时间上来说，昨天晚上Buck刚刚才对Eddie表白，还是借着酒并且说完自己就失忆了，但他们两个毕竟已经一起带了一年多的孩子，所以他接下来这句话非常正常，“任何一天我都会选择跟你结婚的。”

Eddie拇指扫过Buck的手腕，“这么说来，我不用找借口说服你不要离婚了。”

“你可能以后都没有办法说服我离婚了。”

“求之不得。”Eddie朝身后看了一眼，稍稍坐正了身体，“你准备告诉其他人吗？”

那一瞬间Buck很想说死就死吧，我们现在就告诉全世界。但想到Maddie他不由抖了一下。她可能会得意，不过鉴于Buck抢先结婚了，她也可能会生气。“能等到婚礼后吗？我不希望Maddie把我弄死。”他的后半句可能有点大声。

Eddie笑了一下，他还没开口，Chimney突然在他们身后出声道，“为什么Maddie要弄死你？Buck，你做了什么？”

Buck紧张了一下，但Eddie没松开握住他的手，他也就没把手抽出来。他回答道，“Chim，如果你希望婚礼顺利进行，你就别问了。”

“不是坏事吧？”Chimney的声音里带着怀疑。

“不。”Buck反手握住Eddie的手，对上Eddie视线，他们两个都笑了，“完全不是。”

FIN.


End file.
